Foxy's Exodus
by M Knightium
Summary: For once, he took a stand against the others; finally ending the nightmare Freddy's had to dish out...but what's in store for the Pirate Fox is much more than he expected. (Set in 1998; any true Resident Evil Fan knows what that date is.)
1. A Fight Finished Before It Begins

(This idea is...foolish yes, but personally it's happening and I don't plan on ridding myself of it. I did some thinking, and I recall that there's nothing regarding Resident Evil...and Five Night's at Freddy's that's not full of humor. So I'll be the first I guess. Please enjoy, and I hope I don't mess stuff up anytime soon. And yes, I'm still working on the Tales of the Butcher trilogy; I just don't want to see it end so soon.)

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was silent at night...well, silent not counting the clanking of animatronics moving around. The new Security Guard; Matt, was currently freaking out. Ever since the grand re-opening and him getting hired to replace Mike on the night shift; things had hit the fan the second the lights went out. Armed with only a Freddy Fazbear head, Matt felt that eventually they'd smarten up...and the suit would be awaiting him.

_"Oh shit..." _He whimpered, as he watched the security feed. Both Freddys were active, as well as both Bonnies, and even both Chicas, as well as that abomination called a Foxy. The original Foxy was nowhere to be seen, but Matt knew better. He knew what the old captain was capable of...he just hoped that they weren't like the others...

Meanwhile, at the moment, Foxy resided in Pirate's Cove, waiting once more. He knew the others were on the move; he knew they were trying to get the new kid; they'd been at this for the past 4 nights. This final night...they weren't sparing any expenses. He still questioned the biggest thing possible.

How?

How could he exist; him and the others? They were animatronics. How could they be real? These thoughts left his unknown mind when he heard a mechanical scream, and Matt's scream of pain. The animatronic fox's head perked up, and he slowly stood and pulled back the curtain with his hook. He knew damn well that wasn't an endoskeleton...and he needed to do something about it. As he had done with Mike; he bolted from the stage, and rushed down the hall, following the metallic shuffling of feet until he found the backstage, and the other animatronics, with the wounded Matt; his leg and arm broken, and some blood trickling down his forehead. Upon seeing him, the newer Freddy turned, and seemed a bit taken back.

_"Foxy? Didn't know you'd come off stage tonight." _He looked to the old Freddy, who had Matt by the scruff of his shirt. _"Well don't worry old captin; we'll deal with the endoskeleton." _

_"I don' think ya should be doin' that." _His voice box sputtered, causing the others to all look to him. The old Freddy cocked his head. _"Foxy, don't you want to follow the rules?" _The pirate fox clenched his hand, as he raised his hook.

_"You tried t' stuff me in a suit; all o' you guys! I thought you were me buckos!"_ In a flash, Matt was next to him; Foxy having grabbed him and dragged him away from the others. _"Well if you want t' follow t' damned rules, you're gonna have t' get by t' captain first!" _Both Freddy's stared at Foxy with a look of malice, before the new Freddy spoke first.

_"Bonnie, Chica, deal with our old friend. And make sure to dismember him correctly this time." _The newer Bonnie was the first to move, sloppily running at Foxy, only for the captain to duck right and bring his hand down on his neck; surprised to hear metal break and the animatronic rabbit stagger a bit before Foxy brought his knee up into his stomach; denting the metal inwards.

_"Jus' like I expected Bonnie, they've made ye too damn weak!" _He raised his hook, and drove it down, impaling his head violently before jerking his hook down; sending Bonnie to the ground face first and ending him by stomping on his head. Chica was next; the newer one being slimmer and faster...but she didn't expect Foxy to jab his hook out; the animatronic chicken stopping when she was impaled through the neck. _"Ye too Chica; they should 'ave kept ye th' ole way; least then it wouldna be too easy t' do this." _His fist connected with her face, and she hit the ground; bolting up for a second and attempted to lunge at Foxy...but she completely forgot how fast he was; already standing behind her and his hook dug into her back. _"I'd feel bad fer this, but personally I ne'er liked ye anyhow." _He jerked his arm back, and sent her into the wall, shattering her into pieces. The old Freddy shook his head, as he watched the fox keep the wounded man close. _"He's right about that; they made the new us too weak; but don't worry my younger self," _He snapped his robotic fingers, and the original Bonnie suddenly barreled at Foxy, _"The band should get the job done." _Foxy managed to stab his hook into Matt's collar and drag him from the hulking bunny; getting him out of harms way as he used his speed to move back to the stage and hurl the man atop it. Turning, he watched Bonnie continue running at him as he picked up a chair from the ground; holding it firm, and crossing his hook to keep a good hold on it. _"Ye were once a good scallywag Bonnie, torn asunder 'n made t' feel like me...but t' be honest I be about t' enjoy this fer ye tryin' t' stuff me in a suit." _The second Bonnie got close enough Foxy slammed the metal folding chair into his head; damaging it further, and without missing a beat he planted his foot in his chest; sending the bunny to the ground as Foxy repeatedly bludgeoned his head until it was gone, and Bonnie finally shut down for good. _"Rest in peace Bonnie...ye deserve it." _He spoke, as he stepped over the body, and ducked past a pan that was suddenly hurled at him. Chica stood there, the decrepit chicken letting out a mechanical screech before throwing more at him. Foxy ducked and dodged them, a few hitting him every so often.

_"Fer farrgs sake Chica, fight fair!" _He said, knocking a pot away with his hook. _"Don't make me beat ye wit' a chair like I did Bonnie!" _She continued to throw pans and pots, before Foxy snatched up a pot and threw it at her; watching it connect with her head before grabbing a chair and smashing it against her head. She hit the ground sputtering a few more things before she finally went still, same as Bonnie.

_"Well ye're gone...now where are th' Freddys..." _

_"Right here Foxy." _He turned, and was met with a fist to the snout; making him hit the ground suddenly, as he barely rolled away from another punch.

_"You were always a good captain Foxy," _The new Freddy spoke, as he managed to grab Foxy by the front of his chest and lift him up enough to punch him several times. _"But I'm the ringleader of this circus of fun. The old me left me this to run, to entertain kids. You wanna take that away from them?"_

_"I doubt th' sprogs wants t' be entertained by a murderer." _Freddy chuckled, before throwing Foxy across the room; the pirate landing on his back.

_"Funny...I could say the same about you." _He approached Foxy, and before he could finish him, the fox bolted up, and jammed his hook into his chest, before flipping him and slamming him into the ground. _"Aye, I made a mistake, 'n paid fer it," _He said, not giving Freddy even a moment to get up before grabbing a pot and smashing it on his head several times. _"But unlike ye I be tryin' t' make amends by savin' a life." _

_"You...think that'll obsolve you from guilt?"_

_"No, but beatin' th' shit out o' ye be a good start" _He kept smashing and smashing until Freddy was sparking and sputtering, shaking a bit before one final it smashed his head and ended him.

_"You corrected the new me, but sometimes the classics are better." _Freddy stood on the stage, his foot on Matt's head as Foxy turned. _"Take another step and the endoskeleton will be killed." _The pirate stood for a moment, as his eyes darted about, and settled on a platter on the floor; having been knocked to the ground. In a flash, he scrapped it up and with his normal hand he sent it flying like a frisbee, watching it whirl past Freddy's head; the bear's eyes following it.

_"If you thought that'd work; you're more foolish than I expected." _He turned, and was sent back when Foxy sent his fist into Freddy's face; sending the bear stumbling away from Matt.

_"I didn' wants it t' hit ye Freddy," _He said, punching him again and again after he stabbed his hook into Freddy's shoulder to keep him still. _"I jus' needed t' hit th' wall so ye'd mess up!" _He continued his barrage of hits, until Freddy finally cluttered to the ground, still and unmoving.

_"You were once me bucko Freddy; a damn good one too. But this needed t' be done t' save a life." _He started to spark a bit, the prices of the fight now beginning to take their toll, as Foxy hoisted Matt up and slung his arm around his shoulder, dragging him out of the pizzeria and outside; the sun slowly beginning to rise on them.

_"Don't worry, I be gonna get ye some help; best be a hospital a block or two from here." _He continued to drag the man, seeing no one in the streets, as he continued to drag Matt, until the hospital came into view. Despite being a walking, talking, sentient animatronic, he still pressed on, and the hospital doors slid open. The receptionist, as well as the people in the lobby looked up, and all were both taken back and frightful. Foxy ignored them however, crossing the bleach white floor and approaching the counter, before he spoke again; despite his voice becoming staticy from his extended damages.

_"M-m-me bucko be wounded; help him out...pl-p-p-please." _He let Matt slump against the counter before going rigid himself, hitting the floor suddenly, shut down and recharging from the ordeal he had just went through, not feeling someone move him.

His servos reactivated and his eyes opened a bit lazily. Foxy took a moment to examine his surroundings, and concluded he was in a hospital room, sitting in a chair as he could clearly see Matt in the bed, both his arm and leg in a case, as well as having a bandage around his head.

_"Where be I?" _He asked no one in particular, as he watched the doctor walk in, and at first was a bit skeptical of the animatronic fox, but soon relaxed, and approached Matt's bed.

_"Are you the one who brought him in?" _He asked Foxy, who nodded a bit, the doctor resuming his speech. _"I don't know who you are or how you've done it, but you got this young man here just in time. Had he been out there any longer he would have gone into shock and then death. Who exactly are you?"_

_"Me name be Foxy, th' Pirate Fox" _The doctor seemed a bit weirded out, but heard the nurse call his name from the doorway, as he followed her out, leaving Matt alone with Foxy.

_"Foxy?" _The animatronic fox heard Matt speak up, his voice a bit groggy. He stood up and approached the young man; looking down at him; his actual expression hard to guess due to his damaged appearance. _"Wha' be it Matt?"_

_"Thank you; for saving me from that...place. I didn't even know they'd get so damn bad on my last night."_

_"That always happens on th' last night; they really don't wants th' guards t' walk out 'n go tell others about wha' happened."_

_"Yeah but you risked everything to get me out, even turning on your own friends and allies."_

_"Son, they were me scallywags...a long long time ago; back afore I messed up 'n bit a wee poppet in th' head...puttin' them t' rest was kinda me way t' say thank ye fer tryin' t' stuff me in a Freddy suit 'n break me even further." _They were stopped when the door shut, and Foxy turned to see a man standing at the door. A dark black suit coated him, and his hair was slicked back and combed neatly. His eyes were stern and serious, and he seemed beyond imposing.

_"And who t' hell be you?" _The man looked at Foxy for a few moments, before nodding a bit and opening his mouth to speak.

_"My name's General Eli Richards of the United States Army; Special Forces. I've come under odd orders."_

_"'n those orders are?"_

_"To retrieve you; we have a crisis at the moment Foxy, in another state; we got some issues to deal with. The guys above me wanted me to come find you."_

_"And what t' hell be so special about me?"_

_"Well let's see, you're an animatronic fox with the remains of a kid inside you somewhere that gave you sentience which you used to defend a security guard from 6 other animatronics by yourself." _Foxy actually wondered how he knew all this, before he spoke again. _"I hacked th cameras shortly before the conflict; we've been watching Freddy's for a while ever since the incidents with the children. At first we were convinced you were a guy in a suit, but seeing you up close and in person proves it; you're an animatronic." _Foxy cocked his head a bit, and then looked out the window.

_"And what if I refuse? What if I refuse to go with you and help you guys out?"_

_"Then you take a few steps outside, and no doubt the cops will gun you down and exterminate you. Foxy, you bit a child; nearly killed her, and if the public knows you're on full free roam...well they could want you shut down for good, the hard way." _As much as he hated to agree with Richards, he was right. There was no place in the world for him, especially since every so often he had a mental lapse and freaked out, what with him suddenly seeing memories of someone. He needed somewhere to go, something to do. Turning to Richards, a metallic sigh escaped his maw...despite not breathing.

_"Alright Richards...ye got yourself a deal..."_

To Be Continued...


	2. Upgrades and Briefing

Foxy had no idea where the base was whatsoever; he just knew that Richard said something about him getting several upgrades. He had no idea what he meant, but after being powered down for what felt like moments did he awake on an operating table, with Richard staring down at him, as well as a random mechanic.

_"So wha' exactly did ye scallywags do t' me while I was powered down?" _He asked, taking notice that his jaws actually moved in conjunction to his speech. He looked down, and the second thing he noticed was his hand...his actual hand.

His hook was gone, the base now shaped like a palm, and 5 fingers sticking from it, all metallic like his other hand. Compared to his original hand, the new one was a bit bulkier, but the fingers were all the same length.

_"Your hook isn't gone if that's what you're wondering," _Richard told him, getting his attention. _"It's in your arm; a built in function we've built; with the flick of a wrist your hand converts to your upgraded hook; even being designed to be detachable; connected to a powerful microfiber cable." _

_"Why didn' ye scallywags add more upgrades t' me; besides th' new hand 'n hook?"_

_"Because due to how rare you are, we did our best to not change everything up; we didn't wanna risk removing the phenomenon you are. The best we've done is enhance your endoskeleton to be on par with steel, but you're nowhere near indestructible. The hook arm cannon can only extend 13 feet, and it can only support 400lbs; anymore could either snap your arm, or snap the cable; both could be catastrophic, considering your hook is a part of your hand." _Testing it, Foxy flicked his wrist, and watched his hand deconstruct in second, and his hook pop out from a slot on his arm; much longer, and much sharper near the top; as well as the side. He flicked it again, and his hand returned.

_"Come with me," _Richard said, as Foxy slowly got off the table; noticing his pants were now authentic and stopped at his knees, and his legs were still exposed, just reinforced, _"You need target practice."_

_"Wha' do ye mean target practice?"_

_"You'll see." _They walked down a long corridor, those in the same hall gasping and moving out of Foxy's way, as Richard opened the door to a shooting gallery. The fox entered first, and looked at the targets on the other side of the room, and then to the guns on the tables.

_"Pick one," _He heard Richard say; grabbing one as well as pair of earmuffs and safety glasses, _"I need to see how well you shoot; try to hit the target; once you get each I'll supply you with a different type of weapon; I need to get a glimpse at which gun you're best with, so we know what to give you." _Foxy nodded, as his hands picked up a pistol, Richard saying it was the Beretta 92F Custom, dubbed the Samurai Edge. Looking at the target, Foxy held it shakily for a second, and when he shot the recoil made his arm jump, but his eyes narrowed, and he fired again, and again, and again, until the target had at least 5 bullets in the head, and 2 or 3 having missed.

_"Impressive," _Richard said, as Foxy set the gun down; catching the one he was tossed. _"Now let's try something else." _The fox looked down at the gun, and held it firm. The Suppressed SMG; a bit different, but still Foxy managed to put a few bullets into the dummy, but the jerkiness of the gun was a bit of a hassle. The target was moved closer, as Foxy caught the next gun he was supposed to use; the Combat Shotgun. Sadly, the kick caused Foxy to only hit twice before dropping the gun and asking for the next; Richard tossing him a Bolt Action Rifle. He actually did better with this one; not missing a beat with each shot, before he dropped it and looked to Richard for the last one, catching it without an issue; his hand holding the Hammer Assault Rifle. Despite the kick back, he managed to take a few hits, as he dropped the gun, and Richard nodded in approval.

_"Alright; good job. The briefing room is down the hall and to the right; get down there while I get your gear set up for your mission."_

_"Thank ye Richard; but wha' exactly am I doin'?"_

_"A job many of us don't wanna do." _

_"I trust everything is ok with your upgrades Foxy?" _The Pirate Fox sat in a padded chair across from a desk, a large burly man sitting there. Once he nodded, he cleared his throat.

_"About 3 months ago we've lost Raccoon City; a virus overtaking it and causing a literal zombie apocalypse. Thousands are dead, and the culprit is doing everything in their power to keep what happened a secret from the public."_

_"Well that sounds farrgin' terrible as shit, but wha' do ye wants me t' do?"_

_"The ones who did it, Umbrella, have already dispatched a team to try to remove any and all evidence involving their involvement in this incident. As you know, this cannot be allowed whatsoever." _Foxy seemed to understand, as he crossed his arms. _"So ye wants me t' hunt them down 'n brutally murder them all?" _The man slid a folder to Foxy, who promptly grabbed it. _"Killing the soldiers is a secondary mission; you need to infiltrate the shut down; Umbrella thought it'd be smart to start with the hard evidence to erase, then go to the easy stuff; so there's enough evidence in that base to condemn and destroy Umbrella for good." _Foxy read over the stuff in the file, and asked when he left; not knowing he left in about an hour, the Pirate Fox getting up and walking out of the room, only to be met with Richard standing there.

"_I'll be your eyes and ears during the mission Foxy," _He explained, walking with him, _"Umbrella isn't something to dick around with."_

"_Just who t' hell did Umbrella send t' Raccoon City, and how dangerous be they?"_

"_The Wolf Pack; I've managed to dig up some info on all of them. They're bad news. Full name is U.S.S Delta Team, and as far as I know they have six team members: Lupo, Bertha, Four Eyes, Beltway, Vector, and Spectre."_

_"They sound like cartoon names t' be honest with you Richard; how dangerous can they all be?"_

_"You'll see, but I can tell you this Foxy; it's gonna take that bravado to even get to that facility before they erase the data, let alone exterminate the Wolf Pack."_

_"In nature t' fox be outmatched by t' wolf...but here t' wolf be beyond bested by t' animatronic fox..." _Foxy said, as they continued onward to a major fight...and a major issue as well...

To Be Continued...


	3. Landing and Assault

An hour or two later, Foxy sat aboard a helicopter, rapidly approaching Raccoon City as the Pirate Fox checked the weapons and gear he had been assigned.

For a side arm, he had been given a Handgun HP; the gun being holstered and strapped to his thigh. He held a Tactical SMG despite his issue with it, and strapped to his back was a Bolt Action Rifle. To hold his ammo and grenades, he had a black armored vest on, and his eye patch had been redesigned to allow him to see thermal energy; easily allowing him to find his foes. The chopper flew over a few buildings, as Foxy was able to see the chaos and anarchy below.

_"God damn...looks farrgin' terrible down thar..." _He muttered, as the chopper slowly came to a stop above a building, as Foxy rappelled down and landed with a clank. He seemed to be nearby some sort of suburb, and already he could see a few zombies walking about; none noticing him due to the obvious point.

_"Fer once, bein' metal 'n fur be better than bein' flesh 'n bone." _He muttered, not wasting ammo and walking past a few zombies; the only issue was when one thought he was human and shuffled towards him, but Foxy didn't waste ammo and simply smacked it with his gun. He ducked down suddenly when his eye patch flicked down and he saw something ahead; several somethings. Moving behind numerous cars, Foxy spotted a few U.S.S soldiers walking around; all in standard black suits and some armed with riot gear. The COM piece he had built into his head buzzed a bit, while he slowly grasped his Bolt Action Rifle.

_"Those soldiers may think you're a rouge B.O.W," _He heard Richard speak, as Foxy gazed into the scope; his reticule aligned on a soldier's head, _"It might be best to cause enough ruckus to alert the undead to mess them up." _Foxy waited, and fired at just the right moment; firing and causing a soldier to bleed, and moments later they were overwhelmed by the resulting wave of undead. Foxy holstered his weapons and held his SMG while flicking his patch down, scanning for anything alive before he spotted someone walking down the street. Hiding behind a downed car he kept looking, already knowing it was an Umbrella soldier. He saw the heavier armor, the large Classic Launcher in his hands firm as he seemed to be on patrol.

_"__That's Beltway; one of the U.S.S special operations, keen in blowing shit up."_

_"__He'd make a decent pirate if under better terms..." _Foxy muttered, sneaking around as he spotted Beltway's prosthetic leg, and he fired a short spray of bullets at it. The large man hit the ground, shocked and his gun clattering from his hands, the pirate fox already up and kicking away his gun as he approached Beltway; his crosshairs on his head the entire time.

_"__Now just what the fuck are you?" _The man asked him, his hand reaching for his sidearm, but stopped when he heard Foxy click off the safety. _"You damn sure aren't a B.O.W. So what the fuck are you then?"_

_"__Wha' I be ain't important, but wha' ye're gonna tell me be however," _Foxy stood right over Beltway, his metal grip not relaxing. _"Where be th' rest o' yer crew; where be th' rest o' th' Wolf Pack?" _Beltway let out a laugh, his helmet distorting it a bit. _"I ain't tellin' you shit; you're gonna just have to shoot me then, fuckin' freak." _He didn't know Foxy actually would, spraying his head with a short burst of bullets.

_"__One's dead, now I 'ave about five more t' deal wit'..." _He muttered, searching Beltway and finding ammo for his Handgun, as well as a Suppressed Rifle; the Pirate Fox discarding his SMG. Nothing personal to the gun, but being silenced and quiet could do a lot of good. He perked up when he heard a scream nearby, and the problem was, it was a little girl's scream. His original programming taking effect, Foxy suddenly bolted in that direction, seeing a large yellow school bus, and several zombies trying to get inside. With precision and reflexes, Foxy took down each zombie, killing them all as he placed his rifle on his back and flicked his hand; changing to his hook as he stabbed it into the doors, wrenching it open as he looked around.

_"__Ahoy? Anyone here? I heard a scream and-" _He heard something shift, as he moved over, and saw who was holed up here.

She was a little girl; no doubt at least 12 years old. She had short blond hair, bright blue eyes, as she wore a Raccoon Elementary School uniform. Foxy knelt down, and watched her cower back a bit further, obviously afraid of him.

_"__'tis alright wee poppet, I be nah here t' hurt ye," _He flicked his wrist, his hand normal again as he offered it to her. _"Me name be Foxy, th' Pirate Fox; wha''s yers?" _She seemed a bit less afraid, gently taking his hand. _"Sherry Birkin...are you a good guy?" _He nodded, helping her stand on her own as he stepped back. _"That's a good name Sherry; but wha' are ye doin' here? 'tis nowhere nigh safe out here; monsters are everywhere, some closer than ye reckon." _He didn't want to mention what happened to him a long time ago, but he gently pet Sherry's shoulder. She seemed afraid, looking to the door. _"My mommy told me to go to the station, but those monsters were everywhere; I hid in here for a bit but they tried to get inside." _She shuddered a bit, still afraid of what could have happened if Foxy never arrived. He looked outside, and could still see a few zombies shambling around, but were overall unfocused.

_"__Jus' stick close t' ole Foxy; I'll find ye somewhere safe t' go, then maybe we can get ye out o' this city." _His muzzle shifted to a warm smile as Sherry smiled as well, feeling safe around the aged childhood mascot as he led her out of the bus; his Suppressed Rifle in hand, leading her to the Police Station. He felt that it'd be safe to get Sherry somewhere safe before he went back to hunting the Wolf Pack, but he needed one alive out of them all. He needed to find out where the base was, so he could get what he needed, hopefully before something worse happened.

Foxy had no idea just how big this was all gonna get...and how many faces from his past would come back...

To Be Continued... 


	4. An Odd Meeting

Foxy walked with Sherry, still keeping her safe, as they had been walking for about an hour. They had been talking a bit, really about of course Freddy's.

_"So you really made children laugh and smile?" _Sherry beamed up at Foxy, the animatronic nodding. _"I did; made them all laugh and cheer. Every time that stage called me name 'n I showed up, they all cheered as if it were th' greatest thin' in th' world."_

_"Wow, what ever happened?" _Foxy was silent for a bit, not sure how to approach the subject of the Bite of 87. He decided to push past it, shaking his head. _"Some stuff happened 'n a heartie got too jealous o' me." _Sherry didn't press on, already sensing that it was a touchy subject. Then another thought came to her. _"But...you're a robot...how do you...feel?" _He couldn't answer that, since the answer not even he knew. He especially didn't want to tell her about the whole stuffed kid that decayed in him ordeal, but they both shrugged it off when they reached the station...and saw something lumbering around. It was...well hideous as shit, but looked human still. However, a large eye rested on its shoulder, and it suddenly looked to Foxy and Sherry.

_"Sherry..." _It moaned, suddenly turning and beginning to walk towards them, revealed to have a large metal pipe in hand. Foxy stepped in front of the child, protective of her, as he knew that whatever it was, it would definatly not be friendly. He started to open fire, shooting at its eye and head, as it let out a gurgling roar and suddenly charged at him. Foxy shouted at Sherry, telling her to hide somewhere, as he kept the thing's attention. Its gaze followed Sherry, and it prepared to go after her, but its gaze returned to Foxy, especially when the animatronic suddenly flicked to his hook, and recalled the grapple function; shooting it to a car behind the monster before leaping up and retracting the line. Foxy shot towards the creature, slamming his metal feet into its face as it staggered back, before letting out a roar and swinging the pipe. The only thing Foxy could do was retract his hook and brace himself as he was struck in the side; flying several feet back before smashing into a car. A normal person would be beyond dead from a hit like that, Foxy lived, but due to taking such severe damage his servos were locking up, and he shut down, despite Richard screaming into his COM the entire time.

_"Just what the fuck is this thing?"_

_"I dunno, saw it take a hit a while ago from that monster, seems fine somehow."_

_"It don't look like no B.O.W, that's for sure." _These are the voices Foxy heard as his programming reset and his "mind" awoke, his eyes opening. He stared at several U.S.S soldiers, looking over him, before one suddenly dropped from machine gun fire. The rest all fired back, not aware of Foxy rising, a hand falling to his Handgun HP before he shot a soldier straight in the head before bolting behind a car. The U.S.S troops were killed, as Foxy recalled the police station, and bolted inside before his "saviors" thought to shoot him. Inside the Police Station, Foxy saw no signs of Sherry, but he didn't really find any corpses either, so he could assume she must have ran off to hide. He kept his pistol drawn as he walked around, but he heard Richard in his COM.

_"Foxy, you ok? You were down for an hour or so and you weren't responding."_

_"I be fine, were ye able t' locate where Sherry went?"_

_"Somewhat; I managed to find that she's in the company of a woman named Claire Redfield; she's here looking for her brother. She's not a threat to us, and she'll keep Sherry safe for now."_

_"That's wha' matters. Any idea how close I be t' another one o' those Wolf Pack soldiers?"_

_"Not sure, there's a U.S.S patrol coming up, maybe one could be there." _Foxy found a Pump-Action Shotgun; thankfully he had enough room on his back to carry it with him. He took cover behind a car and watched the patrol pass by, but none of them seemed really...important. He kept waiting, and eventually gave up on the notion a Wolf Pack member was among them, before rising and grabbing a Frag grenade off his vest; tossing it at them before running out. The second the explosion happened he opened fired with his Suppressor; killing the survivors...all save for one, who Foxy knelt down next to, his hook out. Before he could interrogate him, he heard a click behind him, and he raised his arms a bit, mock surrendering, as he turned his head to get a look at who had him.

They were obviously not U.S.S, no doubt U.S Army. He wore the standard suit, but was African American with short black hair, as well as equipped with several herbs, pointing a Tactical SMG at him. More people showed up, all no doubt U.S Army, as they all kept their guns trained on Foxy.

_"Shona, what did you find?" _One of them asked, stepping forward, as he looked at Foxy. The one who had him, no doubt Shona, spoke, slow and calm.

_"I don't know Dee-Ay...this...thing isn't with Umbrella."_

_"And how do you know that?"_

_"Because he just killed the patrol we were following, and was about to interrogate the surviving member." _Dee-Ay looked at Foxy directly, the Pirate Fox remaining stoic as the man saw the U.S Army emblem on his vest. _"You're with us then?" _Foxy nodded, as he lowered his arms.

_"Th' name be Agent Foxtrot, I was sent here t' find some evidence that could be used against Umbrella. " _Foxy didn't wish to use his real name; one of them could know about the Bite...and that'd not be very good. The rest of them seemed a bit content, as Dee-Ay motioned for them to lower their guns. _"You were trying to get something from that U.S.S soldier there on the ground?" _

_"Yeah, he could know where their base is kept; it could still have what I need down there." _Dee-Ay was silent for a moment before nodding. _"Alright Foxtrot; it won't be easy but alright-" _A sniper shot rang out and all of them took cover, Foxy grabbing his Bolt Action Rifle and propping up; but had to duck back down when a sniper shot impacted his chest; the force causing him to drop his rifle. Thankfully the bullet missed his endoskeleton, but it still caused him some stress. Shona and Dee-Ay huddled behind the car next to him while the rest of Echo Six huddled behind another. The rain of fire stopped for a moment, the soldiers keeping their hands on their weapons.

_"Has the sniper run out of ammo?" _Shona asked Dee-Ay, who shrugged, as Foxy grabbed a rock and hurled it over the car; a bullet smashing it. Ducking back down, he gripped his shotgun tightly as he swore.

_"No, that asshole be waitin' fer one o' us t' step out too far; he's conservin' his ammo." _Dee-Ay cursed, as Foxy pondered what to do. The sniper literally had them all pinned down, and sooner or later the area they're at would be compromised by any undead or worse. Foxy remembered the enhancements to his body, and he told Dee-Ay and Shona to move back a bit. They hesitantly did so, as Foxy raised himself just enough to brace against the car...and he began to push. Amazingly, the car began to slide across the cracked road, while Shona got the idea, following the car and firing a bit at where he somewhat sourced the sniper's position. Dee-Ay followed suit, both of them shooting until they were out of the sniper's range, Foxy darting out, holstering his guns and flicking to his hook before firing the hook onto the edge of the building; retracting it as he shot up and landed, facing the shooter.

He could tell it was a U.S.S soldier, but more importantly, one of the Wolf Pack. He wore the standard armor, but was slimmer, and appeared to have a large set of goggles on his head, and an Arbiter in hand. Foxy knew who he was; Spectre. And the worst part was, Spectre was still busy trying to keep the others pinned, he never noticed Foxy standing right above him, but he did notice the hook around his neck.

_"In th' words o' someone I once knew; ye don goofed scallywag." _ Spectre snapped to action in an instant, elbowing Foxy's chest to make him stagger back before firing at Foxy; the animatronic running and ducking behind an air conditioner as he returned fire with his pistol. Spectre moved away from the edge of the room, his walking towards Foxy's hiding spot.

_"Come out...it'll be quick and clean..." _He muttered, firing when Foxy almost stepped out too far. The Pirate Fox swore as he kept hidden, and he had an idea. He pulled a Flash Grenade off his vest, pulled the pin, and tossed it out. The grenade went off, and Spectre held a hand over his goggles; the flash being intensifyed heavily as he shouted in pain, staggering back...a bit too close to the edge. He wanted to run out and stop him...but alas he wasn't fast enough, Spectre suddenly falling and hitting the pavement; a sickening crunch resonating as Echo Six all looked down at the dead soldier; Foxy rappeling down with his hook.

_"Well, we'll need to find another Wolf Pack member then," _Harley said, arms crossed as Foxy knelt down, inspecting the body before he heard Spectre's COM.

_"Vlad? Vlad! If you can hear me we're heading to the Raccoon City Park; we've almost completed our mission." _That's what had them all alerted, as Dee-Ay tossed Foxy a radio. _"Get movin' Foxtrot; if they escape then your job's a bust. Shona; you go with him; he'll need all the help he can get." _The Field Scientist nodded before both him and Foxy started running, Richard finally patching through to his COM.

_"Foxy, I managed to zero in on what's left of the Wolf Pack's position; they really have gathered in that park; seem to be looking for something."_

_"Then that's where we be headin' then; t' see if at least one o' them knows where that base's entrance be at." _The duo continued moving, not knowing that someone watched them from the roof...watching them both run.

_"Sir, they've taken the bait. We can deal with the others now."_

_"Affirmative Vector; make sure that Echo Six is...destroyed." _

_"With gusto sir." _Vector cloaked himself, and moved, while the duo continued to move further from the rest of them.

To Be Continued...

(Author's Notes- I really appreciate all the support on this project. But to deal with some things.

Yes, Foxy will have Shona as a teammate for the remainder of this story; why, in Operation Raccoon City I always played Shona since I favored his play style.

Foxy was actually dubbed Agent Foxtrot by Richard and the Army, it was the name of the project he was assigned in to enhance him. It was mentioned now because it's the only code name most US Army Soldiers know, like Dee-Ay.

And more Resident Evil 2,3, and Operation Raccoon City characters will be appearing, some dying, some on his side. Only canon characters will remain untouched, due to ORC actually being AU.)


	5. The Assassin

_"So let me get this straight; you're used to be a performer on stage?" _Shona asked Foxy; watching the Pirate Fox impale another Crimson Head through the stomach with his hook. Foxy nodded a bit before pulling up; his hook converging to normal.

_"Yeah 'tis true; I used t' make lads 'n poppets o' all ages laugh 'n cheer when I showed up; they all loved me, 'n I loved them back."_

_"That's actually pretty nice...but what happened?" _Foxy went silent as his robotic eyes closed a bit; what can be called a sigh escaped from his muzzle.

_"Let's jus' say some issues happened 'n a few sprogs were hurt; I loot th' fall fer it 'n I was put into hold fer years." _Despite him not being human Shona could feel sorrow from the fox, nodding a bit as he tapped his shoulder.

_"It's alright friend; use the past to your advantage, and become a better person. Regardless I think we've arrived." _Foxy looked around and noticed they were indeed at the park...but the real question was where did the U.S.S troops go? Foxy knelt down and found a damaged radio, hearing a signal from it...the same voice that came from Spectre's dead body.

_"Somethin''s nah right..." _Foxy muttered, before hearing a loud thud, realizing a chopper had flown overhead and dropped something down...a pod that opened up to reveal a Tyrant. Clad in its bullet proof coat; it slowly stepped out, and crackled its knuckles. To make matters worse Shona's COM buzzed, hearing the strained voice of Dee-Ay shout.

_"Shona! We're under attack and it was all a god damn set up! Get to cover, radio for help and- AHHH-" _The line went dead, Foxy looking to Shona as he seemed in shock and disbelief.

_"Shona!" _Foxy shouted suddenly, picking up a Combat Shotgun from a dead soldier on the ground. _"Find th' rest o' Echo Six; make sure they be okay. If they be then get everyone treated t' make sure they aren't infected, 'n from thar ye needs t' evacuate; 'tis nah safe here!"_

_"But what about you Foxtrot? I can't just leave you to fight that...thing!" _The Tyrant already began to run at Foxy; not expecting him to duck past it and put a shell in the back of its head. _"I'll be fine, jus' go! Echo Six be a lot more needed than me! Once I be done wit' this big asshole I'll meet up wit' ye!" _The Tyrant swung its fist and Foxy dodged; the Pirate Fox managing to keep shooting the Tyrant as he kept it in one spot so Shona could get out of there. However, the Tyrant eventually swung its fist; catching Foxy in the chest; sending him in the air and into a gate; shattering it. Had his endoskeleton not been fortified just one hit would have been the end; but Foxy was a bit damaged; slowly standing up as the Tyrant slowly stomped towards him...and he saw an opening. Pulling off one of his Frag Grenades, he shot his hook right past the Tyrant's head; watching it dodge for a moment, and never saw Foxy shoot towards him; jamming the grenade into its throat before retracting his hook just in time for the Tyrant's head to explode; the body smashing into the ground as Foxy stood over him, looking down at it before kneeling down and studying the corpse.

_"Richard, why did Umbrella send a Tyrant aft me?" _He tossed his Combat Shotgun to the floor and searched for another weapon. _"Does Umbrella see me as that much o' a threat?"_

_"That's possible; you did kill two of their most covert soldiers, but for now your best course of action is to proceed on and find more of the Wolf-Pack, I'm picking up a few soldiers moving nearby; go check them out." _With a quick nod Foxy was already on his way; moving quietly and carefully to stalk his foes. He eventually came across them; and watched them carefully from behind a car.

He could see at least 5 faceless U.S.S soldiers...but one he did recognize; watching her fix up a dying soldier, or at least rig him up into a living bomb for the zombies when they smelled the blood.

_"Bertha..." _Foxy spoke, low and calm, as he moved to another car, keeping low still. Picking up a broken bottle he aimed it carefully; throwing it a little way past himself; already watching a U.S.S soldier walk over to investigate, and once the others were unaware Foxy flicked out his hook; clamping his hand over his mouth before he dragged him to the ground, stabbing the hook into him constantly before snapping his neck to silence him; already looting his UBCS Standard Issue Handgun before leaving the corpse; watching a few soldiers rush over and check him; Bertha walking over as well. Foxy could already hear them, even as he ducked behind another car.

_"Ma'am, seems that Johnson suffered an accident; his neck's snapped and these lacerations are beyond fatal." _Bertha knelt down and tapped the corpse, shaking her head slowly. _"He was a good man, not even Bertha can fix him up." _Holding his handgun firm; Foxy took aim at another soldier; firing the shot and moving again quickly. Another soldier fell dead as Foxy continued to basically circle the cars; taking shots at them and killing a soldier each time, until Bertha was the last one left.

_"Come out already; I'll make it quick..." _She spoke, heaving up her Combat SMG. Foxy reloaded the handgun and popped out...but took a spray of bullets to the chest; sending him to the ground. He couldn't feel pain fully, but he took a few hits to his endoskeleton; a dangerous thing.

_"There you are..." _Bertha spoke; standing over Foxy as she kept her aim on his head. Her finger rested on the trigger; ready to shoot. _"First of all, tell me what the fuck you are; Bertha doesn't have time for this whatsoever; second, tell me what happened to Beltway and Spectre." _Instead of answering, Foxy did the next best thing; he pulled the pin on a flash grenade; shot his hook to a car nearby, and shot away as the flash went off; the spray of bullets barely nicking the fur on his side. As Bertha keeled over in pain Foxy took aim and put two bullets in each of her legs; holstering his pistol and kicking the SMG from her hands.

_"Beltway 'n Spectre are dead," _Kneeling down Foxy placed his hook against her throat, feeling her stiffen. _"'n if ye don't cooperate then ye're joinin' them. Where be th' Umbrella base entrance?" _Bertha tried to remain silent; but when Foxy suddenly drug his hook down her stomach she let out a pained scream; watching him hold his hook up in front of her face.

_"See this? 'tis wha' attracts those creatures; those zombies. Now knowin' this kind o' wound; how long afore they all come 'n swarm ye?" _Bertha's pulse quickened as she finally spoke, giving Foxy the exact coordinates to the base; feeling him take her radio as well.

_"Wasn't so hard was it?" _He stood up, grasping the front of her coat with one hand as he activated his COM with the other. _"Richard, I needs a chopper t' me position; I got a prisoner fer interrogation," _Bertha tensed up, feeling Foxy drag her away from the scene of her dead soldiers and to the park; laying her down near the dead Tyrant. _"I've managed t' capture Bertha, alive but bleedin'; naught too serious jus' a mild laceration across th' chest 'n stomach. Give her a few stitches 'n she'll come through."_

_"Rodger that; a chopper is inbound; as well as a few more weapons and gear for you; no telling what kind of hell is down in that base." _Just as Richard said a chopper hovered overhead, several Spec-Opps soldiers rappelling down and securing Bertha with a set of handcuffs before the chopper landed. As they ushered her inside the chopper, not even bothered by her sporadic begging to be killed, one of the soldiers stayed outside to toss Foxy two things; an Assault Shotgun as well as a Heckler & Koch MP5 Submachine gun. Looking over Foxy the soldier slowly shook his head, arms crossed.

"_You're in bad shape Foxtrot; you sure you shouldn't head back for repairs?" _

"_I be fine; do ye got anythin' else?" _Foxy let the Assault Shotgun magnetically clip to his back while he held the SMG in his metal hands firm. Without warning he tossed Foxy another tactical vest; this one more box like around the upper chest area and bullet proof, as well as some knee pads, all in black.

"_This should give you a lil' more protection; but be careful Foxtrot; we can't afford to lose you down there."_

"_I'll keep that in mind then." _The chopper ascended into the air...and time seemed to...slow when it happened. A rocket suddenly flew at the chopper; striking the side of it, causing it to violently explode in the air. A dodge roll allowed Foxy to get out of range of the debris, the robotic fox looking at the wreckage, and swore.

"_Sunova-farrgin'-cur!" _He spat, approaching the wreckage; resting a hand on the corpse of what he assumed was Bertha; it was charred and burned. _"Those were good scallywags! Richard who loot it down?!"_ Loud thuds behind him alerted him; Foxy turning around...and saw something devious and monstrous; one word escaping from its twisted mouth.

"_Stars..." _

To Be Continued...


End file.
